Conventional electronic imaging techniques rely on the number of detectors that can be assembled together in a single array. Current manufacturing techniques limit detector resolution and how tightly the detectors can be spaced in an array. In addition, applications for detector arrays continue to call for detector arrays having smaller physical footprints while increasing pixel density. A need therefore exists for improved methods and systems for increasing pixel density delivered by detector arrays.